


【无名之火】八

by tianliyex



Category: Touken Ranbu Online
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianliyex/pseuds/tianliyex





	【无名之火】八

“啊，又是厚悭山么？”小狐丸双手抱臂，本次出阵的刀剑男士们正聚集在前院，“是啊，不过那里也已经去了很多次了，没什么好怕的。”狮子王一手搭上正趴在右肩的鵺，轻轻顺着那兽蓬松的毛发。  
小狐丸也知如此，可心爱之人独自出阵，难免担忧，他走到正在调动时间转移仪器的三日月身后，一手揽住那人腰身，“没关系吗，三日月，我还是去和主公请命同去吧……”三日月闻言报以一笑，“安心，小狐丸，这有点过度保护啦。”他覆上腰间那手，轻轻摩挲着，将头微微一仰，靠在身后那人的肩窝，眼含笑意地注视着对方。从这个角度，小狐丸刚好可以看到三日月若隐若现的喉结和颈间细嫩的肌肤，他不禁咽了咽口水，那手微微用力，揉捏着对方腰间的软肉。三日月一个激灵，赶忙抓住小狐丸不安分的大手，侧过身，轻轻踮起脚尖附到那人耳边，“别闹啦，大家都看着呢……”说罢又用嘴唇悄悄碰了碰小狐丸的脸颊，像是在安抚，又像是在撒娇。  
小狐丸抿了抿嘴，终于松开了手。  
“御守带了没有？”  
“带啦~”  
“便当带了没有？”  
“带啦~”  
“那……”小狐丸眉头微蹙，正思忖着还有什么要交代。  
“好了好了！两位！事态紧急，即刻出阵啦！”清光终于忍不住挤进两人中间，快速调好了时间地点事件，“早去早回嘛，走吧走吧！”  
小狐丸挑了挑眉毛，轻叹一口气，“路上小心。”三日月露出一个灿烂的微笑，“哈哈哈，那么，出阵吧。”  
…………  
小狐丸盘腿坐在樱树的树荫下，双手托在脑后，靠在那树身上，嘴里叼着根青草，百无聊赖地望着天空。这都已经下午了，三日月还没回来啊……“这也太慢了吧。”小狐丸阖上双眼，田地已经浇过水了，也除过虫除过草了， 还有什么要做的呢……平时三日月在身边时，总不能安心干活，有时打打闹闹之间，内番都无法完成。今天虽然难得清静，却是空荡荡的，浑身不自在。  
忽然，一阵大风吹过，原本晴朗的天空慢慢暗了下去，小狐丸手搭凉棚望向本丸，那处乌云密布，“嗯……要下雨了吗。”小狐丸吐掉嘴里的青草，手掌一撑，站立起来，他拍了拍裤子上沾着的杂草，向本丸走去。  
走到半路，天上轰隆隆爆出几声雷响，风也渐渐强劲起来，小狐丸看向墨色的天空，那乌云密布的样子，压的他有些喘不过气。不一会，豆大的雨珠接连落下，从一开始的淅淅沥沥，到最后的倾盆大雨。小狐丸奔跑着，一跃踏进了本丸前院的走廊内，他闭上眼睛甩了甩头发，晶莹的水滴洒落一地。“真是讨厌的雨……咦？”他转身看向雨中，审神者正撑伞而立。“主公，您怎么在这？”审神者紧蹙双眉，死死地盯着静立于院中央的仪器，“时空波动有异……不知道是怎么回事。”他咬了咬牙，“这个时间也该回来了。”  
果然，只见那仪器上空的黑云聚集了起来，电闪雷鸣之间，地上出现了一个烧焦的阵法，审神者退后了几步，猛地扔掉了油纸伞，“小狐丸，快去把大家叫来！”说着便掏出几个纸符，向天空一撒，狠狠咬破了右手食指，以血为媒，二指并拢高高举起，一通行云流水，纸符上留下了一串血淋淋的文字。小狐丸点点头，向本丸内跑去。那些纸符悬在空中，围成一圈，化作一个金色屏障，慢慢旋转起来，四周猛风大起，金光冲破乌云，越升越高。“强制回城！”审神者大喝一声，紧握的双手猛地划开，那纸符高速旋转着，阴风怒号，一道天雷劈下，炸出一个浅坑，沙砾四起，审神者也被这风波震出了数步。  
“主公！”小狐丸带着一众刀剑男士匆匆赶来，一片烟尘之中，他看见新月跌落尘埃，光芒暗处，晕出片片血迹。那人本该鲜亮的胸前护甲早已不知去向，取而代之的是一个暗红色的切口，不停地溢出鲜血。  
“可恶……快准备手入室!”审神者扶起已经晕厥的三日月，石切丸赶忙接过，架到了担架上。现场一片混乱，大家多多少少都有受伤，“到底怎么回事？”审神者青筋暴起，一边走一边焦急地问着清光。清光捂住右臂的伤口，艰难地说道，“主公，是检非违使。”审神者看了一眼正被架走的三日月，“可恶……三日月怎么伤这么重？”  
“是三日月掩护我们撤离的，敌军穷追不舍，他喊着让我们快走，来找您援助，还好您催动法阵强制回城了……”清光面色惨白，鲜血不停地从指尖溢出，“好了，清光，快去手入吧，辛苦你了。”审神者拍了拍他的肩膀，面具下的脸庞难以窥得，可是，清光有一瞬间好像看到，审神者像是在哭。  
审神者转身奔向手入室，三日月正静静躺在榻上，呼吸轻的好像没有，那把全天下最美的刀，此刻被置于木架，裂痕隐隐可见，好像再来一击，就会碎掉。手入室禁止喧哗吵闹，也不留闲杂人等，此刻本应空无一人，可是现在那塌边，却盘腿坐着一人。  
“小狐丸？”审神者走上前去，从刚刚开始小狐丸就一句话没有说，也没有什么动作，只是一直注视着三日月，审神者不是不知道他与三日月的关系，本以为他会异常生气，即刻冲出去砍了敌军，如此淡然，倒是有些奇怪了。他走到三日月的身边跪坐下，“小狐丸，你……”  
“主公，我必须要陪着他。”小狐丸仍是定定地看着三日月的脸庞，一手覆上那人伤痕累累的手背，如是说到。  
审神者点点头，“也好，”他抚上那布满裂痕的刀身，慢慢调动起灵力，“赶快治疗吧……”  
……  
小狐丸坐在三日月塌边，定定地注视着那人熟睡的面容。本该光洁的脸庞被打上了补丁，发丝之下缠绕着一圈一圈的绷带，隐隐透出血色。小狐丸握紧了双拳，闭上眼睛不再去看这人身上的累累伤痕，不由得耸起肩，重重地低下了头，尖锐的犬齿狠狠地咬合着，双臂微微颤抖。  
“哥哥……”一声微弱的呼唤，小狐丸登时瞪大了双眼，猛的抬头看向三日月，那人依然紧闭双眼，呼吸平稳。听错了？他靠近了些，望着三日月的脸颊，慢慢伸出手背轻触了一下，轻声道，“三日月？”  
并无回答，屋内屋外悄然无声。可是小狐丸一怔，愣住了，他分明看见三日月的眼角滑下一滴泪珠，那么轻那么快，倏然消失了。  
小狐丸感觉一只无形的大手抓住了自己的心脏，狠狠捏了一下，又紧又痛。他放下了手，轻叹一声，俯身将对方轻轻抱起，护在怀里，发觉这人的身体是这样凉，才想起第一次抱他时亦是如此，月亮悬的那么高，定然很冷。小狐丸温柔地抚摸着三日月的短发，“哥哥……”这回清楚地听到了。平时艳丽性感的嗓音，此刻却添了几分委屈，带着点哭腔，撒娇似的轻唤着。“嗯，我在的，三日月。”小狐丸轻吻怀中这人的眉心，悄悄回答着。三日月眉头微微蹙起，又很快舒展，过了一会，他缓缓睁开眼睛，视线有些模糊。他感觉到一缕稻香正萦绕着自己，安心了许多，又微微阖上了双眼，靠在对方的胸膛上，他伸手摸到小狐丸垂在胸前的银发，用手指缠绕着取乐。小狐丸覆上那只缠满绷带的手，带到唇间轻吻着。  
“对不起。”三日月任他吻着，轻声道歉。小狐丸闻言搂得更紧了些，“你没错。”都是因为我没有跟上去你才会受伤的。小狐丸默默想着，不禁攥紧了手掌，“唔。”他感到冰凉的触感从手心传来，赶紧松了手，看着三日月白皙的手背上杂乱的划痕，越发心疼起来。他将那手贴上自己的心窝，在三日月的发丝上落下一个个轻碎的吻。三日月温顺地靠在小狐丸的怀里，咬了咬下唇，小声说道，“对不起，那样叫你。”  
小狐丸呼吸一滞，不由得愣住了，他有些难以置信，紧蹙双眉，猛地将三日月整个圈进怀里，死死抱住。三日月双手折在那人胸前，被压得有些难受，他感到小狐丸正在微微颤抖着，“唔，小狐……”他轻轻挣扎着，双手微微用力，推开了小狐丸，二人面对面，注视着对方的双眸。三日月最终还是慌乱移开了视线，睫毛微微颤动，他将抵在对方胸膛的双手慢慢滑下，张了张口，试探了好一会儿，终于下定决心说道，“小狐丸……你是不是……讨厌我……”他的声音愈来愈低，目光左右躲闪，不敢正视那人猩红的双瞳。  
沉默片刻，小狐丸抚上三日月的脸侧，轻轻摩挲，他望着眼前的爱人，本应清明的双眸此刻黯然神伤，双颊隐隐泛红，一副任人宰割的样子，真是，太过惹人怜爱。“我爱你。”柔声细语之间，却是那样坚定不移。三日月感到有些恍惚，他木然地坐在那里，呆呆地睁大了双眼，四周悄然无声，显得那样不真实，不真切，唯有从脸侧传来的阵阵温热坦然诉说着，不是梦。  
他双唇微微颤动，一行清泪滑下，滴落在攥起的手背上，接着便是一滴又一滴，泪水终于决堤，挂满了整张如玉的面孔。他被小狐丸重新拉进怀里，低声抽泣着，“哥哥、哥哥、哥哥……”不厌其烦地唤着，仿佛要把几百年来忍住的全都补回来一般，一声又一声，回荡在小狐丸的耳畔，那股揪心的痛撞击着他，焚烧着他，看着三日月微红的眼眶，用一个吻深深回应了对方。  
“我会一直在的，三日月。”他低声承诺，手指轻轻擦去那人眼角的泪珠，双手捧住三日月的脸庞，稍一歪头，又将唇轻轻贴了上去。互相缠绕，吮吸，唇齿相依，吻的热烈，又不失温柔，难舍难分。小狐丸将手滑下三日月的身体，轻轻解开了那人的衣带，露出了些许被绷带缠绕的上身。他用嘴唇接连触碰着，从下颌、锁骨，到胸口的伤痕，再到肚脐、小腹，每一个吻都是虔诚无比，却充满情色。他低头含住了三日月一边的红缨，轻轻吮吸着，感受那一颗小果正渐渐硬起，“啊……”三日月轻叹出声，不由得微微挺起了身子，像是在邀请。小狐丸轻轻咬住了那颗红缨，细细摩挲着，用舌尖抵上那小果中间的凹陷，一下一下地舔弄着，“唔…嗯啊、”三日月面色潮红，不禁夹紧了双腿，悄悄扭动了一下。  
好一番功夫，小狐丸终于离开了那颗红缨，只见那充血的小果被涂满了涎液，晶莹剔透地挺立着。小狐丸用手揪住了被冷落的另一边，指腹轻轻按压，捏在指尖揉搓了一会，激得三日月阵阵颤抖，喘息不止。  
小狐丸微笑地看着三日月，轻轻扯下他的亵裤，那人胯中之物果然已经高高挺立起来。他一手轻轻握住柱身，上下撸动了一会儿，引得三日月颤抖不止，前端泌出透明的液体，小狐丸的笑愈深，低头含住了那颤抖的柱头。  
“啊、呜…不…嗯嗯……不行、”糟糕，太舒服了……三日月大脑一片空白，无法思考，整个人像是被抛到了云间，飘飘欲仙，腿间的触感却异常清晰。一波又一波的快意冲击着他，那里被小狐丸温热的口腔包裹着，又慢慢吞吐，舌尖在铃口周围来回打转……三日月双手捂住红透了的脸，唇间溢出一声声难耐的呻吟。快感不断积累在下腹，三日月蜷起指尖，“嗯啊……哈……唔！”小狐丸突然加快了吞吐的速度，一手托着三日月的囊袋，轻轻揉搓着，“嗯、啊……哈啊…小、小狐……”三日月伸出手抚上小狐丸的头顶，想要推开他，“要、要去……啊……唔嗯！”小狐丸猛地一吸，激得三日月一个哆嗦，尽数交代在了他的嘴里。三日月瘫软在地，双腿不住地颤抖着，“啊……哈、嗯……”意识有些涣散，他看向小狐丸嘴边的白浊，又慌乱起来，“对不起……快…快吐出来……”他坐起身红着脸晃了晃小狐丸的胳膊，他觉得自己从来没有如此失态过，眼眶红红的，羞赧不已。  
小狐丸用手指沾了些白浊，报以一笑，“三日月，是甜的哦。”他看着那人红透了的脸庞和耳尖，着实可爱。“胡说……”三日月小声嘀咕着，环上了小狐丸的脖颈，用唇堵住了这人的花言巧语，一股淡淡咸腥味在二人唇齿之间弥漫开来，添了几分情色。小狐丸双手游走于三日月的身体，扶着那人纤细的腰身，将他慢慢放倒。三日月胡乱扯着身上这人的衣物，露出坚实的胸膛，他轻柔地抚摸着小狐丸的身体，勾勒着肌肉的形状。小狐丸一手抚上三日月的臀肉，狠狠捏了一把，“嗯、唔……”三月被吻得迷迷糊糊，睁开眼睛，看见的是那火红的瞳仁，像太阳一样光芒万丈，热烈似火，是照彻月夜的太阳，是蛮横霸道的太阳，是柔情似水的太阳……三日月看的出神，心中一个声音响起，“是我的太阳……”他目光似水，双手搭上小狐丸的肩膀，加深了这个吻。他小心翼翼地回应着对方，用舌尖轻轻舔过那尖锐的犬齿，小狐丸眯了眯眼睛，贴上他的舌尖，轻轻咬住，又松开，来回纠缠不休。下面的那只手已经摸到了三日月的穴口，轻轻揉按着那个粉嫩的小孔，“嗯、唔……”细碎的轻吟从喉中泄出，三日月觉得有些缺氧，晕乎乎的，下面的触感好像被放大了数十倍，他感到小狐丸已经探入了一根手指，“唔嗯……”推了推身上这人，细微的刺痛从那里传到大脑，他攥紧了小狐丸的前襟，眉头微蹙。小狐丸恋恋不舍地结束了这个吻，看着三日月潮红的脸颊，安抚似的亲了亲他的耳尖，加快了手上的动作，又挤进一只手指。  
“放松点……没事的。”他在三日月耳边低声抚慰着，轻轻啃咬着那人的颈子，留下一串浅浅的红痕。“嗯……唔嗯、啊……哈……”三日月眯着眼睛，一层朦胧的水汽覆盖着明亮的新月，眼角红红的，带着点点泪痕。小狐丸已经加到了四只手指，模仿交合的动作，来回抽插着，那处泌出了些透明的腺液，湿润了穴口，空旷的房间里，细微的水声刺激着三日月的耳膜，他把脸埋进小狐丸的肩窝，忍不住随着那人的动作一下一下地收缩着穴口，刚刚泄过的玉茎又颤巍巍地立了起来，“哈啊……嗯……”小狐丸终于抽出了手指，褪下自己的里裤，那炙热的巨大抵在了一张一合的穴口，三日月一惊，心脏砰砰乱跳，慢慢阖上了双眼。他感到小狐丸将自己的双腿分开了些，抬起一条小腿架到臂弯里，用硬邦邦的柱头磨蹭着自己的穴口，不禁羞红了脸，“嗯……”小狐丸在他的眼睫落下一吻，下一刻便猛地捅了进去，直至最深处。  
“唔！啊……啊、嗯……”三日月倒吸一口凉气，吃痛叫出了声，“嗯嗯…疼、唔……”生理眼泪围着眼眶打转，撕裂般的疼痛从尾椎蔓延开来，他不禁夹紧了后面的小口。小狐丸轻吻着身下这人，一手抚上三日月胸前的红樱，轻轻捏住，夹在指间不断揉搓，“抱歉……我忍不住了……”他舔舐着那人眼角的泪珠，将身下的那根缓缓抽出，又尽数插入。反复几次，三日月渐渐适应了一些，痛感慢慢消散，取而代之的是一阵阵爽利的快感。  
“嗯…啊、哈啊……”三日月的一腿被小狐丸抱着，另一只腿便攀到小狐丸的腰间，主动环了上去，有一下没一下地蹭着那人腰窝，“嗯啊……小狐、小狐……”他轻声唤着身上这人的名字，将他拉到自己脸侧，双手捧住这张俊俏的脸。他在小狐丸的唇上轻啄一下，撩起了那人耳边的碎发，露出白净的耳廓，一手抚上他的脖颈，咬住了那个小小的耳垂，轻轻厮磨了一会，心满意足地看着微微变红的耳尖，趴到小狐丸的耳畔低声喘息。“嗯啊……唔嗯、嗯…哈……”他呼出一阵热气，酥的小狐丸全身发麻，三日月挑了挑眉，微微一笑，“哥哥、快些……”  
小狐丸觉得自己脑内一根名叫理智的弦瞬间崩断了。他的喉头滑动了两下，眼眶微微发红，一手掐住三日月的腰身，将自己那根全数退了出来，又狠狠撞了进去，打桩似的一下狠过一下。“唔！啊啊、嗯……”三日月觉得自己身体里的那物又涨大了几分，不由得绞紧了穴壁，嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟着。  
小狐丸卖力耕耘着，身下的囊袋因自己的动作撞击在三日月的臀肉上，发出清脆的“啪啪”声，那巨物抽插带出的腺液缓缓滑下，又被拍打得泛出白沫，淫靡的水声回荡在屋内，三日月羞得抱紧了小狐丸，双腿都缠上那精炼的腰身，随着他的动作晃动着。  
“嗯啊…啊、哥…哥哥、”三日月朱唇微启，粉嫩的舌尖若隐若现，轻喘出声。“嗯啊！唔、嗯……”小狐丸擦过某一点时，三日月猛地颤了一下，声音也变了调。“这里？”小狐丸微微笑着，一挑眉，狠狠向那处顶去。“嗯！唔啊、啊……不…嗯”小狐丸像是找到了窍门，用唇封住了三日月的嘴，将拒绝的话全部扼于那人喉中，加快了身下的动作。  
“嗯嗯……唔…哈啊…”三日月像是幼猫呜咽一般，可怜兮兮地吻着小狐丸，“小狐、慢…唔嗯、慢点……”小狐丸看起来心情很好，嘴角的弧度俞深，轻柔地擦去三日月的眼泪，“叫我什么？”他又是重重一顶，亲吻着三日月的锁骨，低声发问。  
“嗯！啊……哥、哥哥……嗯啊”三日月抚上小狐丸头顶像狐狸耳朵一样翘起的毛发，手指插进柔软的时候发间，轻轻按揉着。小狐丸伸手握住了三日月的那根，那可怜的小家伙已经在自己腹肌的摩擦下溢出了许多透明的液体，滑腻不已。小狐丸没有慢下抽插的动作，反而变本加厉，裹住那微微变红的柱体，来回撸动了起来。“啊、啊啊……嗯、不…”三日月猛然绷起了身体，“嗯啊、那样……唔、啊啊、要去……嗯！”他的头向后仰去，露出可爱的喉结，小狐丸感觉手中的柱体微微跳动了几下，泄了出来。“唔嗯……”三日月咬住下唇，后穴紧紧缩起，夹得小狐丸一阵腿软，不禁暗骂一声妖精，挺身律动了几下，抵在深处射了出来。  
“哈啊……嗯、烫……”三日月双腿微微打颤，脱力滑到了塌上，他双眼湿润，眼神有些涣散，下腹和胸前沾着点点白浊，腿间更是一塌糊涂，穴口被磨的微微泛红，白色的浊液沿着股缝轻轻滑下……  
小狐丸咽了咽口水，将三日月抱在怀里，一下一下地顺着背，下颚抵在他的头顶，小狐丸以前就觉得三日月身上香香的，很好闻，直到现在他才想起，这气味正是第一次见面那天夜里，被打落尘埃的樱花的香气。高雅淡然，还混着些青草泥土的鲜味儿，可爱的要命。  
三日月温顺地伏在小狐丸的胸前，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，偌大的房间里响起平稳的呼吸声，好像什么都没发生过一样。小狐丸抱着三日月站起，走向浴室。他依然能够感到胸前乱跳的心脏发出的声音，毫无章法，那里依然像是在火热地燃烧着，只是这次，小狐丸不再烦躁，他心想，这或许就是爱的感觉吧。  
名为爱情的火焰，在二人心间燃烧着。  
开心是开心，不过报仇还是要报仇的，从那天之后，小狐丸再也没有让三日月单独出阵，胆敢向三日月挥舞刀刃的家伙，都已经死在小狐丸的刀下啦。  
(护妻狂魔)


End file.
